Saving A Swan
by SavageWoman
Summary: "Whatcha gonna do about it, freak?" Tormented by the Ferocious Foursome since elementary school, Bella Swan now has four bleak years of high school to look forward to until a new boy in town helps her find the beautiful Swan within. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**  
Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns any _Twilight_ characters and _Twilight _plot lines that may appear in my stories. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2008 and 2009 by SavageWoman. No copying or reproduction of these works is permitted without my express written authorization.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't usually put an author's note at the top of my chapters, but I felt that it was necessary for this story. The inspiration for this tale initially came from a short story I read a long time ago. Unfortunately, I can't remember where I found it or who wrote it.

The rest of the inspiration came from my own life. Therefore, much of what you will read in this story actually did happen to me. Nothing in this story mirrors my own life because, let's face it, I'm not Bella. However, the things that were said along with the cruel intent were there, I just molded my experiences into a story about Bella and Edward. So if you read something and think… _'No way! I can't believe someone would say that…'_ Believe it.

I went to school in a very small town with a lot of small-minded people. Forks is a virtual metropolis in comparison. Did I have my own personal Edward? Sadly, no. But, I did have a group of friends that came into my life around the time I hit high school and they saved me. I went from thinking I was an ugly duckling and having no friends to cheerleader, prom queen and having more friends than I knew what to do with. I've seen both sides of the fence. (I have the feeling this story is going to be VERY therapeutic for me. Haha!)

So, if you have any questions or want to hear the real story behind the scenes, please feel free to pm me.

And now – on with the show!

* * *

**SAVING A SWAN  
**

**  
Chapter One**

_Step on a crack break your mother's back._ Ugh! This backpack is so heavy I'm going to break my own back. No matter… soon none of this would be important. It was Friday and I sighed in relief at the end of another horrible week of school. I wonder if any of this will matter when…

"Hey Swan!" The sound of Jacob Black's voice sent a small shudder of fear through me causing my breathing to hitch as I tried to pick up the pace of my walking and praying that I wouldn't trip.

_Keep your head down, Bella – no eye contact. Please, is it too much to ask? Just not today of all days. Please make them leave me alone. Just this once._ I pleaded in my head, hoping that if there was a God in heaven, he would finally see to it to grant me one final wish before Jacob and his crew caught up with me. I swear they were trying to kill me.

"Jakey, she's too ugly to be called a swan," Lauren sneered from somewhere behind me. _Just three more blocks. Three more blocks and I'm home._ I chanted in my head.

"Yeah, she is kind of beastly. That's it! I think I'll call you Beastly Bella," laughed Jacob, the others snickering at the new nickname that was sure to be the rage come Monday morning at school. It would probably morph into Bella Beast or The Beast. Oh how I hated my life. I wondered if anyone would feel bad for me especially after…

"Oh! I've got one," squealed Jessica. I could hear her clapping her hands together in excitement as they gained on me. "Let's call her Bella Grossa!" She was always telling me how gross and disgusting I was.

I was skinny. My mom called me a late bloomer, but I was constantly reminded that I had just started to develop, unlike the other girls who were light years ahead of me. I had limp brown hair, pasty white skin, and braces. I was ugly and Jessica Stanley always reminded me of it every day.

"Good one, Jess." I groaned internally when I heard Mike's voice. The four of them had tormented me all through grade school and junior high. But this year, ninth grade, was by far the worst. They were relentless in their efforts to beat me down.

The Ferocious Foursome were almost at my side as I tried to out walk them, but all my books were weighing me down. Why couldn't my parents let me go to school in Port Angeles, or better yet, just move away from here? I never fit in here. I was never accepted.

Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp shove from behind, pitching me forward and sprawling me onto the sidewalk. My backpack flew forward off my shoulder, ripping some of my hair out as it snagged on the buckle. My books scattered everywhere as they tore through the zipper of my backpack, breaking it. I found myself on my hands and knees with the wind slightly knocked out of me. I sat back on my heels and remained frozen where I was, getting ready for the verbal onslaught that always followed their attacks.

"Aw! Did Beastly Bella fall down and go boom?" Jacob's voice was condescending as he mocked me in a baby voice.

I kept my head down and face hidden behind a curtain of brown hair as he howled with laughter, the others following with their own snickers and snorts. They kicked my things around as they walked past me, sending some of my books out into the street. My hands started to burn after making contact with the grey, worn sidewalk.

"You suck!" Jessica giggled slapping the back of my head with her backpack as she passed.

"Maggot mouth!" Lauren's voice was as ugly as the sneer she usually sported when she insulted me. I didn't need to see it to know it was present.

Mike picked up my pencil box and proceeded to dump the contents of pencils, erasers and other debris onto my head. I flinched slightly when the emptied box came in contact with my head.

I fought hard to keep the tears at bay feeling that familiar sting as my eyes started to water. I would not let them see me cry. I steeled myself against their taunting and their laughter. I was always the butt of their jokes, but lately they were being particularly ruthless in their efforts to humiliate me. I felt worthless, but I pretty much felt that way all the time now. Most of the time I walked around numb to any good feelings because it was too painful to let myself hope that life would get any better.

_Just a few more blocks and then it will all be over. I'll be home_. I repeated like a mantra in my head as I waited patiently on the sidewalk, unmoving until I was sure they were finished with me and on their way.

As their voices started to fade, I sighed and started to survey the damage. The heels of both my hands were scraped and bleeding. As I slowly sat back onto my rear, I could feel the denim of my jeans sticking to my knees, telling me they were bloodied as well. I shook my head - another pair of jeans ruined by the big hole gaping back at me. I could see the blood starting to run down my shin. Renee is going to kill me.

My parents were under the misconception that I was exceptionally clumsy. That could not be further from the truth. I just haven't had the courage to tell them that all the holes I've been acquiring in my pants were not from my clumsiness, but from Jacob and his cronies' constant attempts to humiliate me. It wouldn't do me any good to tell them anyway. It is not as if I hadn't tried in the past. It just never did any good, so I stopped telling them. Besides, they couldn't do anything about it without making things ten times worse for me.

The perfect example of that was when Principal Morris intervened on my behalf in the sixth grade, calling in the parents of my tormentors. He told them he would rather see their children expelled before he would allow them to destroy me – Isabella Swan. If I thought it was bad before, it only got worse after that. They were just more subtle until elementary school was finished; once we hit junior high and were out of the watchful eye of Principal Morris, the tormenting picked up again.

I started to gather a few of the things immediately around me and shoved them back in my broken backpack when I heard footsteps fast approaching me. I cringed in anticipation of another attack.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A velvety voice startled me.

I peeked up through my hair, unsure if the softness in the voice was sincere or a trick to lure me in for another cruel joke. I came face to face with a cute boy, about my age with green eyes, bronze messy hair, and a mouth full of braces like mine.

I nodded my head, too stunned to speak. The boy placed his hand gently on my shoulder and I felt a sense of comfort and acceptance. It was so foreign to me that my body surged with a shock. That simple act of kindness caused my eyes to well up with tears again, full force this time. I quickly ducked my head so my hair obscured my face from his view. I fought valiantly but failed as the tears slid silently down my cheeks.

"Here, let me help you with that." He started to gather up my scattered belongings.

"Those guys are a bunch of creeps. I saw what they did. I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough to help you. Don't let them get to you." Why was he being so nice to me? Didn't he know that being my friend meant social death? His funeral I guess. It didn't much matter anymore.

"Wow, you sure do have a lot of books." I shrugged in response as I slowly resumed picking up the things that were within reach and quietly put them in my backpack. As soon as he had everything stacked neatly in a pile, he held out a hand to me. I looked at him in confusion. What did he want? Payment?

"Here, let me help you up," he said with a smile.

"I can do it," I grumbled, still not willing to trust him yet and more than a little embarrassed to have a witness to my humiliation.

"Please. You're hurt and it's going to be hard for you to get up without having to kneel on your knees or use you hands." I realized he was right. It would be hard to get up without aggravating my already injured knees and hands. I eyed him warily.

"I don't bite. Scouts honor," he said with a smile and a little salute. I saw nothing but honest kindness on his face. Something in that look told me he was being sincere.

"Oh… um… well, okay," I stammered in shock. _No one_, not one of my classmates, had ever shown me this much kindness before. I wiped the blood on my hands onto my jeans not wanting to get his hands dirty. I hesitantly placed my hand in his, still half expecting him to turn on me. His hand was soft, gentle, and a little unsteady as he hoisted me up into a standing position.

"I'm Edward Cullen. What's your name?" I glanced up at him, still wary of his intentions. He was a few inches taller than me and his skin was paler than mine, if that were possible. But what caught me by surprise was the crooked smile he flashed when my eyes met his.

"Um… Bella… Swan," I mumbled, looking back down at my feet, certain that once he learned my name he would realize his mistake and take his kindness back.

"Well, um Bella. It's nice to meet you." I had to sneak another peek at him to be sure he wasn't mocking me. The look in his eyes told me his statement was genuine, and I found myself gaping at him in disbelief.

"Can I help you carry these books home?" Edward quickly picked up the stack of books and papers as I adjusted my useless backpack to keep it from spilling its remaining contents.

"You don't have to, you know." I didn't want him to feel obligated to help me. Besides, what if he was one of those boys who acted nice, but the next day would make fun of you in school or talk about you behind your back.

"It's okay. Besides, you're hurt. From what I can see, your knee is more than just scraped and your hands must be sore. Do you live far from here?" he prodded, clearly intent on helping me home.

"About two blocks away." I still wasn't sure what to make of him, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I let him carry my books home. I guess the worst he could do is egg my house later or toilet paper it – the usual crap. And even that was a rare occurrence. Nobody dared do anything more than that to the police chief's house.

As we walked in silence – well he walked, I more or less limped – my mind raced. What did he want? And why does he care? There had to be an ulterior motive here, because people in this town did not care about Bella Swan.

In no time at all, we found ourselves standing on the front porch of my small, yellow, two-story house. I managed to find my key in my tattered backpack – at least it wasn't lost in the fray.

"Um… Thanks, Edward," I mumbled.

"Anytime." Edward gave me a nervous smile as he ran his hand through his unruly hair almost dropping my books in the process. "Would you… um maybe… like to… um… hang out this weekend… with me?" His voice squeaked a little too high; something I noticed that happened a lot lately with the other boys his age.

I gaped at him in confusion. _What on God's green earth would possess him to want to hang out with me?_ _Was he mental?_ Nobody had ever said those words to me, ever. And yet, here was a boy, no a cute boy, asking me if I wanted to hang out with him. I almost thought I smelled a rat, not sure if I could trust him yet. But everything he had done, his kindness, his concern, it all seem so heartfelt. Could I trust this bronze-haired boy?

Apparently, I took too long to answer him because his expression fell and he started to stammer. This brought me out of my insecure ramblings as I listened to what he was staying.

"My sister and brother will be there too, you know. And well… we just moved here from a-a-Alaska and we don't know very many people yet. I just thought that… um, well right. I guess you don't…" Edward started to look uncomfortable and I felt sorry for him.

"Okay," I said softly, stopping his rant. _What did I just say?_

"Really?" His voice cracked and he sounded hopeful. I met his eyes with my own and saw a huge grin spread across his face making me feel warm inside. I smiled shyly back.

Maybe it would be nice to have a friend, even if it only lasts until Monday when we return to school and he figures out that no one wants to be my friend. I can put off my plans for another week.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, um… sounds like fun?" My voice was unsure, but held all the hope I was feeling. Silently praying that if even for a brief moment, I might be able to feel what it was like to have a friend for once in my life.

"Cool. Well, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, you probably don't know where I live." Edward started to look for a place to set down the mountain of books he was carrying.

"Um… here, let me just, um…" I quickly unlocked the front door to my house and held the door open for him, motioning him inside. "Ah… Why don't you put those down here," I said pointing at the kitchen table. Edward set the books down with a thump. The teetering tower of books fell over, scattering over the table causing Edward to scramble as he tried to keep them from falling all over the floor.

"Ugh! Sorry about that." His cheeks flushed pink as he tried to straighten the mess of books skidding about the table.

I tried to suppress a little smile at his flustered state, but he caught my expression and smiled shyly back at me. Now it was my turn to blush and I ducked my head.

There was an uncomfortable pause before I remembered why I had let this nice boy into my house. I walked over to the table and set down what was left of my backpack and rummaged through it for a scrap of paper and something to write with. I scrounged up an old advanced algebra test and stubby pencil and handed it to Edward.

"Here, why don't you write it down on the back of this?" Edward took my offering and glanced at my test.

"Wow! Are you sure you want me to write on this? You got like a one hundred percent." He sounded impressed.

I just shrugged, wondering what the big deal was. I always got good grades – straight A's in fact. One of the side effects of having no friends, I guess.

He returned my shrug with one of his own and quickly wrote down his address and phone number. He left the paper on the table when he was finished and looked at me, running his hand through his hair. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Okay then. I guess I'll be going now," Edward said, sounding nervous again as he started to inch toward the door. "Um… why don't you… c-c-come by around… um, let's say noon?"

"I'll ask my mom if it's okay. Um… what are we going to do?" I had no idea what it meant to 'hang-out' with friends.

"I was thinking maybe we can play some video games." He looked at me hesitantly before he blurted out rather loudly, "Or watch a movie. Oh! And my mom will make us pizza. She makes the best pizza in the whole world." He sounded excited about our plans for tomorrow and I suddenly felt my own excitement start to grow, just a little.

"Sounds like… fun." I could hear the hope in my voice and a smile broke out on my face.

Edward blinked a few times before returning my smile. As he opened the door to leave he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He started to leave when I realized I had forgotten to thank him, really thank him, for his kindness. Even if he did end up taking it back later, I still appreciated it at this moment.

"Edward?" I reached out my hand and touched him on his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Yes?" He turned and looked at me. I blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Thank-you for, well, you know." I looked down and toed the threshold with my foot, embarrassed, but incredibly grateful. I felt his hand under my chin forcing me to look into his green eyes.

"You're welcome, Bella," Edward said softly, his eyes shining with kindness.

* * *

**A/N: What is the worst thing a bully ever did to you? I love to hear from you - so push that lovely green button and let me know your thoughts! - SavageWoman  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, I know I said I don't usually put author's notes at the beginning of my chapters, but I have to grovel a bit here so here it goes…

I am such a TOOL! I completely forgot to thank my wonderful betas for helping with this story. Believe me when I say it wasn't intentional. So here's a hearty thanks to **Pochacco906** and **Blackgem88** for wading through my mistakes and listening to me drone on and on about this story. Haha! I love you, ladies! Thanks for you help and support! I'm not worthy...

* * *

**Saving a Swan**

**Chapter Two**

Saturday rolled around and I found myself staring at the address Edward gave me. He didn't live that far away, just a couple of blocks. But, what if it was a joke? What if he was just luring me there? Then when I arrived, he would laugh at me while he rejected me in front of his friends. Or what if his friendship was contingent on me doing his homework or something like that. He seemed really sincere, but I've been lied to before and wasn't sure if I could take much more. I guess if Edward was like all the others, I could always come home.

I glanced down at the other piece of paper on my desk – my original plans for this Saturday. It was something I could put off until next weekend. But, did I want to? A timid little voice in my head said 'yes.' I felt a little smile grace my lips as I folded the paper and stuffed it inside my diary. I can worry about that later. Today I'm going to hangout with Edward. I stood up and walked toward the door of my bedroom. Realizing I didn't want to take my diary to Edward's house, I tossed it back toward my desk, not even looking to see where it landed.

I raced down the stairs, almost stumbling on the last step. "Hey, Mom!" I called.

"What is it, Bells?" Renee, my mom, looked up from the gossip rag she was reading in the living room.

"Ah… Do you know the Cullens?" I was suddenly nervous. I'd never asked my mom if I could 'hangout' with friends, because quite frankly, I'd never really had any. I didn't know what she would say.

Renee thought for a moment before she asked, "Isn't that the name of that gorgeous… er, new doctor working at the hospital?" I pointed toward the kitchen to indicate that I was going to get something to eat. Renee got up off the couch and followed me.

"Um… I don't know. But, well I met an Edward Cullen yesterday and he's invited me over to spend the afternoon with him and his brother and sister." I felt myself starting to blush so I nonchalantly looked through the cupboards for Pop Tarts. My mother's silence was deafening and I waited for her to say something – anything. I looked over my shoulder and saw she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mom?" I tried to break her out of her trance. I started to get concerned when I saw her eyes start to tear up. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Nothing, dear. I'm fine." My mom shook it off and continued as if nothing was bothering her. "So… Tell me about this boy. Edward is it?"

"Er… ya, he said they just moved here from Alaska." I hoped she wasn't going to play twenty questions and then analyze every word and action.

"Is he cute?" I groaned when I heard what she said.

"Mom," I whined. "Please. I'm not going to have the whole, 'is he cute,' 'does he like you' conversation."

_Besides, I'm sure this is a one-time offer. _Once he gets to school and realizes I'm not worth the dirt on his shoes, he'll abandon me in no time, just like everyone else.

"Okay," Renee laughed. "Where will you be? Will his parents be there? Do you have a phone number I can reach you at?" I gave her the information Edward gave me while I finished my Pop Tart. Mom smiled at me again and I found myself wondering what was wrong with her. She never smiled at me like that – as if she was proud of me.

I looked at the clock and realized it was already noon. "Oh, I've got to go, Mom. I'll see you later." I turned waving good-bye and shot out of the room.

"Dinner's at six!" she called after me. I flew out the door, not wanting to be too late and ran into my dad, Charlie.

"Whoa there, Bells. Where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Dad. I'm running a little late," I said rushing past him. I was going to be late, as I had a five or ten minute walk to get there.

"Alright, kiddo," he laughed as he continued into the house, probably to ask Mom what my problem was.

The excitement was building so fast I almost felt like skipping until I saw it. _Jacob's house_. I groaned in my head. I forgot about having to walk past his place on the way to Edward's house. With any luck, he wouldn't be home or his dad would be there.

My parents were well acquainted with the parents of my tormentors. In fact, they were all on friendly terms. Don't get me wrong. I love my parents, but what ever happened to family loyalty? The fact that Jacob, Lauren, Mike, and Jessica have tormented me since elementary school has not been a secret. And yet, my parents colluded with the parents of my enemies and by doing so, have in a backwards way, condoned the way I have been treated.

_Way to make your only child feel loved._

I debated for a moment about whether I should turn around, go back to the safety of my home and call Edward to tell him I couldn't make it. But something inside of me screamed _No!_ So, I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath and continued to march toward my goal. When I saw that Jacob was not in the front yard, I sighed in relief until I saw the curtain flutter in the front room.

Quick as a flash, the front door opened and wouldn't you know it. The devil himself was standing in the doorway – just my kind of luck. I kept my head down trying to ignore the fact that Jacob was glaring at me.

"Swan!" Jacob's voice held an edge of cruelty that told me his father was not home. He would not try this in front of his dad. I briefly wondered what Billy would do if he witnessed how poorly his son treated me when he thought no one was looking. In fact, I wondered what the Mallorys, Stanleys and Newtons would do, but I shook it off. Parents don't want to believe that _their_ child is the bully.

Ignoring him, I quickened my pace. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob cut diagonally across his yard to intercept me. I kept my eyes down, not meeting his glare. When he got in front of me, I stopped before I tried to go around him, but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path. When I tried to go the other way, he did it again and then shoved one of my shoulders.

"You're not allowed to walk on the sidewalk in front of my house, ugly." He shoved me again. I felt my anger rise and my hands clenched into fists at my side.

"Knock it off, Jake," I growled quietly.

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do about it, freak?" He started laughing at me. "You're such a pathetic loser. Why don't you do us all a favor and go kill yourself. Nobody wants you around here anyway." I sucked in a sharp breath at Jacob's cruel words, making me feel worthless and pathetic. But before I could do anything else, I heard a muffled 'what' and a low crack only to see Jacob lying on the ground at my feet staring up at me in surprise.

I whipped my head up to see an older kid with dark curly hair bending over Jacob. He grabbed a handful of Jacob's shirt and pulled him up to meet his other hand doubled up in a fist. Jacob let out a pitiful whimper and tried to shield himself unsuccessfully.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's voice cut through my shock at the scene playing out before me and I turned toward him.

"Edward?" I wasn't even aware of his approach. "Who is that?" I nodded toward the big kid as Edward pulled me out of the way of the tussle.

"That's my older brother Emmett. When we heard what that dog said to you, he lost it." At this point, Jacob was crying like a baby, curled into the fetal position trying to protect himself from Emmett's pounding.

"Hey, Em! I think he's had enough," Edward called out.

"Oh, I know. I was just having a bit of fun." Emmett grinned at Edward before he turned back to Jacob. "If I ever hear you saying things like that to her again, I'll pound you into the ground. You even look at her wrong and I'll be there. Got it?" Emmett's voice was low and threatening. Jacob nodded in response, hands up around his ears still trying to protect himself.

The look on my face must have been one of pure awe. _WOW!_ Is he for real? Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me along away from Jacob, who remained on the ground cowering.

"Man! That kid is a piece of sh…er…craaap." Emmett blushed when he saw me watching him wide-eyed. He looked back at Edward and said, "Can you believe what he said?" Emmett was animated and still pumped up from the altercation.

Without pausing, he turned to me and said, "I'm Emmett." He gave me a wide dimpled grin, his blue eyes dancing with excitement.

"Bella." I gave him a grateful smile.

"See, Em. I told you that guy was mean to Bella." Edward launched a playful punch at his brother who deftly dodged it.

Emmett turned to me and replied, "If dog-face ever gives you anymore trouble, you let me know. I've got your back, Bella. Okay?" His face was so full of honesty and concern that I found myself believing him. I wonder if this is what it would be like to have a big brother.

"Okay," I whispered timidly. He was a little intense.

"Are you alright?" Edward looked at me with concern and that was all it took – a little kindness and my eyes started to tear up. I blinked it back and gave him a watery smile. Jacob's words had hurt me, and the fight had been scary, but what got me the most was that someone was standing up for me.

"Hey! That must have been a little scary for you, huh. And don't you believe a word dog breath said to you." Edward draped his arm loosely across my shoulders.

Emmett followed suit from the other side so I felt like an Edward, Bella, and Emmett sandwich. "Yeah, Bella. 'Cause we want you around." Emmett grinned, looking like a goof.

I ducked my head shyly and squeaked out, "Thanks, guys." I didn't realize we had arrived at Edward's house until we were walking up the front porch steps to a nice two-story brick colonial.

"Wow, nice house," I breathed.

"Yeah, we're just renting it." Edward's admission caused my heart to shrink. Maybe they weren't staying for very long. Edward pushed open the door while Emmett shot past us and disappeared around the corner.

"My parents just bought a piece of land north of town along the Sol Duc River where they're going to build a house." As I walked through the front door, I couldn't hold back the pleased look on my face laying my fears to rest. He was going to be around for a while.

"Cool." I really didn't know what else to say. I wanted to jump up and down and squeal like the fifteen-year old girl that I was. My more logical side prevailed and I just smiled at him instead. I walked through the foyer, which had a winding staircase that led to the upper level of the house. We passed a formal living room on the left and a dining room on the right as we continued down a hallway that opened up into a large family room at the back of the house. In the middle of the back wall of the house was a stone fireplace flanked on either side by floor to ceiling windows. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall to the left that had a console underneath it holding a variety of expensive and complicated electronic equipment, along with video games and a full compliment of movies. To the right the family room opened up into casual dining area with a large kitchen tucked behind the wall of the hall, making the room L-shaped.

Emmett was already perched on the edge of one of two massive burgundy leather couches situated in the room. There were also a couple of armchairs and a rustic coffee table with various decorative accents scattered throughout the room. The overall effect of the room was warm and inviting.

"Edward." The gentle voice of a woman rang out into the room. "Is this Bella?" I looked in her direction to find a very pretty woman smiling at me from the kitchen. As she walked toward me, I saw the same green eyes Edward had. She had shoulder-length caramel-colored hair and stood several inches taller than me.

"Yes. Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme." Edward politely introduced me to his mother.

"Bella, I'm so glad you've decided to join us today." Esme was so sweet and kind, I was sure my mother would love her.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet you," I replied with a timid smile.

"Oh please, call me Esme and make yourself at home, dear." Her eyes held a warm gleam. She turned to Edward and said, "Pizzas are in the oven, so it will be ready in about fifteen minutes." She patted Edward on the shoulder as she walked past him and continued out of the room.

We walked over to one of the couches where Edward plopped down and picked up one of the game controllers. I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, but Edward patted the couch next to him indicating for me to join him.

"Do you want to play?" he asked holding out the controller to me.

I shook my head. "I think I'll watch for a minute. I've never played this game before."

"Okay." He turned back to the screen, but started to explain the game to me as he played, much to Emmett's annoyance. Of course, Emmett soon forgot his irritation when he started to kick Edward's butt. I had a feeling Edward was losing because he was too busy trying to explain things to me, but I appreciated his efforts.

As soon as the timer on the oven went off, Emmett paused the game and shot into the kitchen. I tried to stifle my laugh at his over-exuberant nature. It was a little like watching a large two-year-old on speed. Esme was already there pulling the pizzas out of the oven. I followed Edward over to the counter and sat beside him on one of the barstools.

"Hi! You must be Bella," a pretty voice said. I reacted by jumping in surprise, not aware that anyone had sat down on the other side of me. "I'm Alice, Edward's twin sister." She chuckled at my reaction when my mouth fell open. They looked nothing alike. If she had said she was Emmett's twin, I would have bought it. She had the same dark hair as Emmet, but instead of curly, it was short and spiky. She was petite and I doubted she was any taller than five feet, making my five foot four-inch frame seem lofty. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at me.

"Nice to meet you, Alice." I smiled back.

"I'm so glad you came over. We're going to be such good friends." Alice bounced up and down in her seat – definitely Emmett's sister. "When we get done eating, we can go up to my room and try on clothes and makeup." _Or not!_ I widened my eyes, a little scared of the energetic girl at my side.

"I don't think so Alice," Edward shot back with a smirk. "I invited her over to hang-out with me. And you're not going to monopolize her."

"I think we should let Bella decide that," Alice huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bella? What do you want to do?" _Crap! _She was putting me on the spot and making me the center of attention. Feeling uncomfortable with the thought of these two fighting over me, I blushed furiously. I looked down at my hands in my lap and nervously picked at my fingernails. It was so foreign to me that anyone would want to spend time with me, let alone having two people fight over who got to be with me. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Alice," Esme scolded. "It's impolite to put Bella on the spot and ask her to choose between you and Edward like that. Edward asked her over to spend time with him. Why don't you invite her over on another day?" I peeked up at Esme who was smiling kindly at me and I returned her smile with a relieved one of my own. Esme handed me a plate full of pizza and salad, which tasted divine, by the way.

After we finished eating, I followed Edward and Emmett back over to the couch with the addition of Alice this time.

Edward turned to me with a smile on his face. "Are you ready to give it a try?" He handed me a game controller and I shrugged giving him a smirk.

"Sure," I said before I made my personal selections for my character. It wasn't too long before I was really absorbed in the game and actually holding my own. Alice was cheering me on, giving me pointers, telling what my reserves where, and acting as a second set of eyes for me. I wasn't nearly as good as Emmett and Edward, but it was my first time.

"Wow, Bella. I bet with a little practice, you could beat Eddie Haskell here in no time," Emmett quipped.

I felt the couch shift as Edward launched himself at Emmett and growled, "Don't call me that!" Edward and Emmett wrestled for a bit, which I found highly amusing. Alice refereed.

After a few minutes of wrestling where Emmett pinned Edward with little effort, Alice declared a winner. "And the winner is… Enormous Ethel. Now can we put this to rest? I'm bored. Let's watch a movie." 'Eddie Haskell' and 'Ethel' got up off the floor. Flushed and sweaty from their wrestling match, they plopped back down on the couches. Edward's cheeks were pink from the exertion and his was grinning from ear to ear. Emmett had a similar expression on his face.

Alice jumped up and started a movie for us to watch while Emmett put away the video game mess. Just as the movie started, a delicious smell filled the room. Esme put a big bowl of popcorn and four smaller bowls on the coffee table in front of us. Emmett lunged for the popcorn, but Esme reined him in with a sharp look.

"Bella? Would you like some popcorn?" Esme offered me first crack at the wonderful smelling snack and I nodded. I loaded up one of the smaller bowls with popcorn and settled back onto the couch. The others followed suit and sat back to watch the show. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching movies and playing games. I was pretty quiet for most of it, but by the end of the day, I felt myself opening up a little to these new kids. I only hoped our budding friendship would last beyond school on Monday.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted say thanks to everyone for sharing their stories about being bullied. And here I thought I had it bad. Some of you had to endure some really mean things. Now don't you feel better for sharing and getting that off your chest? I know I do! ;) This is cheap therapy - remember?

Oh, and I was surprised at how many of you liked my slightly awkward Edward with braces! I just thought about my fourteen year old nephew and how he is around girls...

I had planned on having a quicker posting schedule, but RL has been kicking my butt this past week and next week looks even worse. Don't you just love the holiday season? Haha! I will try to post once a week.

**Now for this week's question:** Have you ever had someone who came to your rescue or stood up to a bully and defended your honor? If you so feel inclined to share, please, push that green button below this author's note and let me know.

**Reviews are better than Edward and Emmett wrestling. – SavageWoman**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving a Swan**

**Chapter Three**

Monday morning dawned and I awoke with a nervous stomach. As I got ready for school, I thought about the odds that Edward, Alice, and Emmett would still be my friends by the end of the day. It would be a miracle if they were still speaking to me by lunch. I knew the drill.

A quick peek out my window told me it was a typical day in Forks – overcast with a constant drizzle of rain. I pulled on my new skinny jeans to replace the pants I tore on Friday. They came complete with a lecture on my lack of grace from my mother. A grey tank, blue v-neck sweater and my favorite pair of Chucks completed my outfit.

I grabbed my new backpack, adding all my books and supplies. I shook my head. I didn't study nearly as much as I usually did because of spending my Saturday with the Cullens and daydreaming about Edward most of Sunday. I knew it was dangerous to hope, but I just couldn't help myself. Feelings of giddiness kept surging through me at odd moments.

I looked at the clock and realized I needed to get going if I was going to get to school on time and stay ahead of Jacob. If I could get far enough down the road, I usually didn't have to worry about being harassed. But, if he were ahead of me, sometimes he'd wait for me to catch up so he could ridicule me.

I pulled my coat on, grabbed my backpack, and called a quick good-bye to Mom. I hurried down the road pretty much keeping my head down.

Luck was with me and I entered the front doors of the school just minutes before Jacob. But if I thought it was a good day, I was wrong. I didn't make eye contact with my fellow students lining the halls, chatting and waiting for the bell to ring. But as soon as I entered, they stopped to leer at me. As I passed, I could hear their whispers and snickers before conversations picked up again.

It seemed as if I was the object of a lot of stares. Most days everyone just ignored me. And although the occasional snide comment as I passed was the norm, today it seemed to multiply.

As I rounded the corner where my locker was, my footsteps faltered when I saw Jessica and Lauren waiting for me.

"Crap," I hissed under my breath. "I wish my mother would keep her big mouth shut." I knew exactly why they were there, as I recalled the rest of my weekend…

"_Mom?" I found myself praying she wouldn't be too mad about the condition of my backpack._

"_Hm?" My mom glanced over her shoulder as she folded a load of laundry._

"_I need a new backpack. My zipper broke Friday."_

_She looked up from the laundry and pursed her lips. "How did that happen? That backpack was almost brand new."_

"_I fell and the weight of my books broke the zipper."_

"_Is that how you ripped a hole in your jeans?" She held up the very jeans in question._

"_Yes," I admitted trying to control my reaction._

"_Bella, that was your last pair without a hole. Your knees are going to be one big scar. I had hoped you would out grow your clumsiness, but it only seems to be getting worse." She shook her head at me and handed me a pile of my laundry to put away._

_As I turned to go up to my room, I heard her mumble, "I should have named you Grace."_

_I sighed, hunched my shoulders at my mother's comment, and walked away. It wouldn't do any good to tell her the truth. I'd tried before and all I got was the usual, 'stand up for yourself' or 'I'm sure it's not that bad' or 'Are you sure you didn't misunderstand.' But my favorite was 'That nice boy? I just can't believe he would do something like that.' This, in effect, meant… _I don't believe you_. My own mother._

_Deep down, I knew my mother loved me and wasn't really calling me a liar. She just didn't like confrontation. So if she buried her head in the sand and pretended there wasn't a big pink elephant in the room, then everything was copacetic and she could go back to her comfort zone. If it wasn't real, she didn't have to deal with it. Nice for her, but it sucked for me. So I didn't bother telling her the truth about how my clumsiness was a result of Jacob and his band of cretins. _

_After putting away the laundry, we left and soon I found myself in Newton's Outfitters looking at overpriced backpacks. Mom was off chatting with Krissy Newton about who knows what. I honestly couldn't figure out why my mother was friends with her, especially with the way her son treated me. In fact, not only was my mother friends with all the mothers of my tormentors - Kelly Mallory and Kory Stanley – they got together on a regular basis and did things together. I liked to call them my personal KKK. The only exception was Jacob. His mother was no longer around, but hold the phone! We still have a winner. His father, Billy, was best friends with my father. It made my blood boil. _

_But it mostly made me feel saddened that my parents cared so little for my feelings. Just once, I wanted my mom and dad to stand up for me, Isabella Marie Swan, and tell the world that I was worth it. But I knew if my parents weren't willing to do it, it was unlikely I would find anyone else willing to take the job. Sure Emmett and Edward had done it the day before, but the chances that they'd remain loyal to me once they got to school were slim._

_Ugh! Stop the pity parade. There will be enough time for that next weekend. Right now, I just wanted to get a backpack, grab a couple of pairs of jeans, and get the hell out of here before Mike saw me. The last thing I needed was for him to witness my humiliation in purchasing a backpack; that for all intents and purposes, he should be buying for me. Instead, I have to pay his family to replace the backpack he and his friends ruined._

_After finding some acceptable jeans, I walked to the front of the store where I overheard my mother and Krissy Newton in a conversation about me._

"_Yes, Well. Bella spent yesterday with the Cullens." My mother's voice was smug._

"_Is that the new doctor's family? I hear he's gorgeous, married, but gorgeous," said Krissy. She spotted me and gave me a saccharine smile. I put the backpack and jeans on the counter and turned to my mom._

"_I'll take these, Mom. Can I have the keys? I'd like to wait in the car." I was not in the mood to play nice with Mrs. Newton. Renee scowled at me but gave me the keys before I walked out to the parking lot. I slid into my mother's Toyota Camry, put the keys in the ignition, and cranked the radio. A few minutes later, my mother came out still wearing the scowl she had given me earlier._

"_Isabella. Why didn't you stay? That nice Newton boy came out of the stockroom and it would have been a good time for you two to get better acquainted."_

"_Mom, I already know Mike and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to 'get to know' me any better than I do him." My tone was a bit sassy and I used air quotes, but what did I care._

"_Bella!" she chastised._

_I released all the air in my lungs and decided to tell her. "He's mean to me at school along with his friends."_

"_Who's mean to you?" I felt my eyes widen involuntarily at my mother's feigned innocence and it angered me._

"_You know who's mean to me. The same people who are always mean to me – Jacob, Lauren, Jessica, and Mike. At least the rest of the kids at school ignore me, but these four go out of their way to be rude," I bit out trying to control my hostility at both my tormentors and my mother._

"_Bella, just… turn the other cheek and don't stoop to their level. In a few years, you will graduate from high school and have the world at your feet. Your time in high school will seem trivial and none of this will matter." I tried hard not to roll my eyes._

_Whenever I actually did tell my mother about my problems at school, it was the same. She had no practical advice to give concerning how to deal with the constant bullying I endured. Just platitudes and clichés. Telling me that once I graduated the world would be my oyster. Heaven forbid she say anything that would jeopardize her own friendships. She was a coward. And everything she said was a load of crap. It was my mom's way of avoiding the problem and putting it back on me. And I still had three and a half years to endure – over 1,200 days of torment. How was I going to do that?_

_Having heard her speech a hundred times before, I tuned her out and looked out the window as we drove home. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I grabbed my new backpack and jeans before racing into the house as the hopelessness of my situation closed in around me…_

Lauren's nasal voice brought me out of my memory.

"So I heard you're telling lies again, Swannie," she sneered without looking up from her fingernails.

"What are you talking about, Lauren," I retorted trying to remain calm. The last thing I needed was another rumor about me.

"I hear you've been bragging about hanging around with the new doctor's kids." Lauren's eyes were cold and hard, as she looked me up and down.

"As if," Jessica scoffed. "I heard Dr. Cullen is gorgeous. If his kids are even half as cute, they're way out of your league."

"But don't worry. We'll be sure to let them know all about our little ugly swan. Wouldn't want them starting out at a new school with a loser like you as a friend," Lauren added with her trademark evil smile.

Lauren's cackle rang out when she saw my mask slip, but she cut her amusement short when she spied Edward, Alice, and Emmett coming out of the school office. All three of them were dressed in casual clothes. But even with the laid-back nature, one could tell that everything they wore was from a designer and probably not purchased from your local Wal-Mart or sporting goods store. Edward's jeans hung low on his hips and his green t-shirt set off his eyes.

"Wow! You are so screwed, Bella. You'll never touch _that_. Watch and learn," Lauren hissed as she and Jessica sauntered off, hips swinging and hair flipping as they made their way over to the Cullens.

I watched, waiting for confirmation that my new friends would soon bail on me. Lauren batted her eyelashes and started to speak, but as soon as she did, Emmett spied me. A huge grin broke out across his face and whatever Lauren was saying was lost when he belted out my name.

"Bella!" His voice filled the hallway. My face instantly flushed red with embarrassment as all eyes turned to me.

Edward and Alice followed Emmett's gaze and their faces lit up to match their brother's. Edward brushed passed Lauren, almost knocking her over, much to her annoyance. The death glare she shot me was testament to that. I couldn't help the smile on my face. It was a bit smug. Oh, she'd make me pay for that later, to be sure.

Emmett reached me first and proceeded to envelope me in a massive hug, my feet dangling above the floor as he picked me up.

"Emmett," I whispered. "Can't. Breathe." I was more shocked at his strength than at the display he was making.

"Sheesh, Em. Don't crush her," Edward laughed with a punch to Emmett's arm.

"At least not before I get to take her shopping," Alice added as Emmett released me. I glanced up at Edward and blushed when I saw him still watching me.

"Hey," I mumbled, still embarrassed and feeling a little awkward.

Emmett leaned into me and in a loud stage whisper said, "You _don't _want to go shopping with Alice. To her it's an Olympic sport."

"Take that back!" Alice protested before turning to me. "Don't listen to him. Boys just don't get it." She then proceeded to give Emmett a nipple twist causing him to jump away. It was comical to watch tiny Alice take on her big brother.

"How's it going?" Edward's voice reminded me that he was still standing there.

"Good," I said with a shy smile.

'Soooo… This is Forks High," Edward said, clearly not impressed.

I giggled, "The one and only. Hope you weren't expecting anything great."

"Nah. Outdated hellhole is pretty much what I was expecting here. It certainly didn't disappoint." He gave me a cheeky grin and I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"So Bella, can you tell me where my first class is?" Emmett pulled out his schedule and handed it to me. Before I knew it, Alice and Edward were doing the same thing. As we looked over the classes, my heart leapt into my throat when I realized I had at least one of the Cullens in my all classes except P.E. Of that I was thankful – not really sure if I wanted Edward to see me all sweaty and gross.

The rest of the morning went surprisingly easy. In every class, Emmett, Alice or Edward made a point of sitting by me or making sure I saved them a seat in the next class. By the time lunch rolled around, I was walking on cloud nine.

Standing next to Alice in the lunch line, I saw Edward walk in, flanked by Jessica and Lauren. Edward's expression was unreadable, but Jessica was clearly pleased. Lauren looked at me and gave me a smug look. I felt my shoulders slump and I let out a sigh. It would only be a matter of time now before Alice and Emmett abandoned me as well.

I paid for my lunch and started to walk over to an empty table when Alice asked, "Bella, let's sit with Emmett."

I looked over at where he was sitting and cringed. There was no way I'd be welcome at the jock table.

"Alice, why don't we sit over there?" Pointing to a table on the other side of the room. I started to walk over to it.

"Please? Besides, I know Em would be disappointed if we didn't sit with him." She grabbed my arm and started toward their table.

"But… I… Alice… Please…" I continued my protests as she practically dragged me over. I felt my skin heating with a blush for the millionth time today.

"Bella! Alice!" Emmett shouted as soon as he saw us. He motioned for us to sit next to him.

"Hey, guys. This is my little sis, Alice. And I guess you probably already know Bella," Emmett said, winking at me. I gave him a half-hearted smile. My presence at this table would be short-lived.

"Have a seat." Cameron Parker, the captain of the soccer team slid over making just enough room for one, his eyes never leaving Alice.

"Thanks!" Alice chirped, but then she frowned. "Can you slide down some more so Bella can join us? Please?" Then Alice unleashed the full force of her smile on Cameron. He blinked a few times, stunned.

"Uh, yeah… guys, move," Cameron said as he continued to stare at Alice with a goofy grin on his face.

They shifted and made enough room for me. As I sat down, I heard a few 'Hey Bellas.'

"Thanks," I mumbled, keeping my head down. I was sooo out of my element.

"Hey, Bella. Don't we have culinary class together?" I looked up and saw that it was Andrew Polson. Taken aback by the sincere look on his face, I almost let my jaw drop in astonishment. I quickly recovered, hoping I hadn't made a complete fool of myself.

"Um… fifth period. Right?" I replied.

"Yeah… Hey did you get your soufflé to work last week?"

"Yep. First try," I crowed a bit with a small smile. I found the class to be a lot of fun.

"Dang. I never got mine to work, but then again, Mike was my partner. The dude can't cook anything." He laughed and I couldn't help but join him. I never passed up the opportunity to get in a laugh at Mike's expense.

"I haven't had to cook with him, yet. Here's to hoping my luck holds out," I said quietly.

Andrew threw back his head and laughed. "I'll throw some good luck your way… Hey, maybe next time we can be partners and you can give me some pointers." Before I had a chance to answer, Emmett interrupted with another outburst.

"Edward!" Emmett waved Edward over, Lauren and Jessica still shadowing his every move. Edward didn't look too happy, but he smiled when he saw me. I smiled back while Emmett introduced Edward. Andrew slid over and made enough room for Edward, leaving Lauren and Jessica standing there looking lost.

Lauren huffed and glared at me. "Where are we supposed to sit?" she shrieked.

A course of thinly veiled "table's full," "anywhere but here" and a few statements too crude to repeat greeted Lauren.

"Why does she get to sit here?" Jessica whined as she pointed to me. "We're so much better than her."

Everyone at the table froze for a moment. It was the moment I was dreading. I just knew the jocks were wondering the same thing. Just as I was about to give it up and move, someone spoke up.

"Because she was invited," Andrew said, looking Jessica squarely in the eye.

"What the hell?" Jacob said as he and Mike walked over. I would have smiled at the shiner Jacob was sporting, but the dirty look he shot me sent a shiver down my spine.

"Come on, guys. It's Bella. Since when does she matter?" Mike spat.

Lauren came up behind Edward and started rubbing his shoulders. "You don't want to be friends with her." Lauren pointed at me when she said it.

Edward shrugged off her hands. He turned, looking her up and down in disgust and said, "Oh, I think I do."

"No, you don't. Because if you are, we will make sure you have no other friends at this school. Right guys?" Jacob said, glaring at Edward.

"Why don't you guys just sit over there," Will Adams mumbled carelessly throwing his hand out to the table I used to occupy not even four days ago. Jessica could barely contain her shock.

By now, most of the jocks at the table had grown bored of the drama unfolding in front of them and returned to their lunch and previous conversations.

Alice grinned as she piped up to add her two cents, "I think we'll take our chances."

"Big mistake, Cullen," Lauren growled.

"Just shut up and go away, witch," Andrew mumbled under his breath. My eyes widened in shock. The guys that weren't snickering at Andrew's comment where trying to control their laughter as their shoulders shook from the effort. I felt as if I were having an out of body experience. This kind of thing _never _happened to Isabella Marie Swan.

Jacob looked at me and pointed a threatening finger bringing me back down. Instinctively I cringed. I knew what that look meant.

"Got a problem, Black?" Emmett said as he stood up his chair scraping loudly across the linoleum. Every eye at the table stopped and watched, expectant looks on their faces.

Jacob's involuntary flinch spoke volumes, the memory of Emmett's attack just days old. But he quickly recovered and glared at Em. Judging by the confused looks from Mike and the guys at the table, I knew Jacob had kept the pounding that Em gave him a secret.

Jacob eventually backed off, leaving us to eat in peace. I wondered how long my new 'friendships' and the peace would last.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone had has a great holiday season.**

**Sorry this is so late. RL has been crazy and I keep getting sick on and off. The last couple of days have been the worse. My sweet hubby and I can't seem to shake these sinus infections. Maybe it's stress...**

**I want to thank my betas Pochacco906 and Blackgem88 for their tireless work and willingness to help me with this story and listening to my strange drabbles for other stories. But also for just being great friends! ILY Ladies!**

**New Question: Have you ever had a bully try to undermine your friendships with your friends? **

**I know some of you are worried about Jacob being so mean. But don't worry - I'm NOT a Jacob hater. He's just a bit immature right now. He will grow up. That being said... Reviews are better than Jacob's involuntary flinch! ;) ****- SavageWoman**


End file.
